


Yours

by internalunrest



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: D/s, Dom!Gerard, Dom/sub, LeATHERMOUTH!Frank - Freeform, M/M, Mild Kink, Sub!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internalunrest/pseuds/internalunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is well on his way to being completely fucking hard, and they haven't even done anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

Watching Frank perform is one of the most interesting experiences of Gerard's life. Frank pours so much into every song that it almost hurts to know how fucking open he is. It's like he's reading a book of his fears out loud to the entire club. Or, screaming, more like. With the lyrics that LeATHERMOUTH supports, though, it's almost beautiful to have such a raw form of delivery. Frank being so small adds to the whole thing - he bounces around on stage so easily, curling up on the ground, climbing on his band mates. Gerard's chest swells with pride for Frank, for presenting all the hurt in the words in such a therapeutic way.  
Someone bumps gently into Gerard's arm on their way by, and he is only then reminded of the diet coke that he's been nursing since Frank's set started. He just got so into it, he forgot about everything else. He finishes down his drink in a few gulps and lets his attention find it's way back to the stage, where it stays for the remainder of the show. It's almost difficult to watch something like this and have his body remain unaffected - Frank looks so gorgeous, his mouth hanging open, he looks fucking _obscene_. A hot ball of want settles deep in Gerard's gut. It's such a relief to know that he can go home to the other man, instead of having to jerk off to the memory like he used to do on the bus after shows, before he and Frank figured everything out. Another feeling moves through his body - a soft, fluttery one that moves up his chest and out into his limbs, the way it does every time he realizes Frank is _his_. Too soon the set is over with, and he says his goodbye's to the bartender, who he's known for some time, then heads out to his car while sending a text to his boyfriend.  
 _u did great tonite baby. have to drop something off to mikey. c u at home  
xoxo g_

 

Frank leans his shoulder against the wall of the shower and breathes for a moment underneath the hot spray of water. He's still riding on the high from the show, but it's calmed to a soft buzz underneath his skin. He hears Gerard coming into the house and after a moment he twists the knob on the wall to turn off the spray of the shower. He steps gingerly over the edge of the tub and pulls a towel off the rack. The towel moves from his hair to around his waist and he doesn't even look in the mirror before he steps out of the bathroom. A smile begins to tug at his lips as he opens the door, seeing Gerard sitting at the end of the bed. The older man has his dark hair pushed back from his face, and both of his feet are flat on the floor, spread apart just a bit. His eyes are dark and he doesn't say anything - just looks Frank over, slowly, beginning with his toes and ending with his face. Frank feels his pulse quicken and the air leave him. He knows this look well by now. His head dips without him even thinking about it. His right hand finds his left wrist behind his back.  
"Come here, baby," is the gentle command given to him, and he tries to keep calm as he walks over towards the man at the end of the bed. Biting on the inside of his lip, he raises his eyes to look at Gerard, who scoots back a couple of inches and pats the bed between his legs. "Here."  
He sits where he was told, his ass pressed flush against Gerard's groin. Lifting his eyes, he finds himself looking at his own reflection in the mirror on the wall directly in front of them. His cock is already twitching to attention. He fucking _loves_ when they play at this. Miraculously, he manages to stay upright as Gerard leans forward, pressing his chest against Frank's back. Gerard is still fully dressed, fully in control, and Frank is almost dizzy with excitement. A shiver runs down his body as the tip of Gerard's tongue meets the top of his ear, tracing its way down to his lobe slowly. "You're so hot, baby, do you know that? Fucking gorgeous, love watching you on stage," Gerard breathes gently, and Frank's eyes slip shut of their own accord. Teeth scrape his earlobe before warm lips suck on the affected area. _Fuck_ , the towel is probably lifting, showing how turned on Frank is already. Frank is well on his way to being completely fucking hard, and they haven't even done anything. Air fills the space between the two men when Gerard shifts back, but before Frank can even register the _no, stay,_ in the back of his mind, Gerard's warm, soft fingertips dance up his back and move out along his shoulders. The lips that were at his ear slide down to his neck and begin to suck and nip at the skin, marking it up. "Everyone in the room wanted you, you know? You rolling around up there, so fucking dirty." The hands veer apart, one of them sliding up into the hair at the back of his neck, the other traveling down to curl around his hip. Frank opens his eyes, watching in the mirror as Gerard continues his little speech. "You shouldn't tease everyone like that, Frankie." He's always so vocal and _God_ it's such a turn-on. "Shouldn't be acting like such a little slut, putting yourself on display when you know who you belong to." The words are a low growl, and they're punctuated by a sharp tug to the hairs on the crown of his head, and when did Gerard's hand even get so high? It doesn't really matter, because Frank's brain has basically stopped working other than to alert him of the throbbing dick between his legs. He fucking whines, high and needy, but manages to keep his hands still. This earns him a sharp dig into a bruise on his hip, and he practically _chokes_ trying to keep himself quiet. He swallows hard, blinking up at the spot where the wall meets the ceiling, his head having followed when Gerard tugged. Gerard bites none-too-gently on the meeting point of Frank's neck and shoulder, shoving the smaller boy forward and away from him a few inches. With this new space between them, the only places of contact are Gerard's two hands on him, and those two spots are fucking _burning._  
"God, look at you," Gerard says through gritted teeth, tipping Frank's head back down so that he can look at himself in the mirror. "What do you want?" The offer comes quietly, drifting over his shoulder as Gerard meets his eyes in the reflection on the wall. He nods just once, giving Frank permission to speak.  
"Anything, Gee, please," he pants, tearing his eyes away from mirror-Gerard as the hand on his hip moves to undo the towel around his waist.  
Gerard pushes down hard on Frank's head, and he's met with a nice view of the carpet surrounding his feet. "Anything?" comes the light, teasing voice behind him. Fingertips dance along his lower back, slipping down between his cheeks and circling his hole. His stomach drops slightly and he swallows again. He knows he can't speak, but it's so tempting to disobey, because even the punishments are such a fucking turn-on. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, anticipation bubbling up in his veins. "I don't know," Gerard muses, pushing two fingers in, moist with some saliva, not enough and just right at the same time, "I'm not sure I think that you deserve anything." He crooks his fingers, pushing in and spreading them apart. Franks toes curl and he pants for a handful of moments before he makes a thick sound without even meaning to. "What was that?"  
Frank can only shake his head, unable to keep himself from pushing back slightly on Gerard's nimble fingers. In response, Gerard removes his hand, leaving Frank feeling empty. "Knees." Frank moves quickly, turning around to face Gerard the moment his knees touch the floor. Again, his hands find each other behind his back. He lifts his eyes to Gerard's, and Gerard is staring back at him, his hands already opening the front of his jeans. Frank waits patiently, though he's dying to get his mouth around Gerard's cock, get Gerard draped over him, fucking him, _anything._ Gerard moves closer to the edge of the bed, his hand pumping himself once, twice, three times before he lifts the other to the back of Franks head, guiding him down. Frank's tongue immediately lifts to lick over the head before he wraps his warm mouth around Gerard. He bobs his head a few times before stopping with about half of the cock in his mouth, knowing Gerard likes to navigate here. Hell, who is he kidding, he fucking loves when Gerard fucks his mouth as much as Gerard likes to do it. He loves how used he feels afterwards, his throat stinging gently and his lips warm from the friction. He groans around the cock in his mouth, looking up at Gerard's face. Gerard is staring down at Frank's mouth, his own hanging open slightly as he pants, seeing his cock disappear and reappear behind the lips he's so fond of. He moans, lifting his hips to get more of the tight heat of Frank's mouth, his hand tightening in the younger boys hair, still wet from the shower. "You - ungh - you fucking love this, don't you? Love being treated like a slut," he chokes out, his words zapping straight to Frank's neglected dick. "But who's slut are you?" A tug on Frank's hair lifts his head away from its former task. Gerard's cock is glistening with Frank's spit now, and Frank has to literally force himself to look up at Gerard. Wait, he was asked a question. Shit. He makes a sound that somewhat resembles a 'huh,' his breath slightly ragged. "I said," Gerard hisses, leaning down and biting at Frank's exposed throat. He pulls back just enough to look Frank right in his eyes, their faces only inches apart. "Who do you fucking belong to?"  
Frank's spine fucking _melts_ , and his tongue slides along his lower lip. "You, yours," he breathes, his eyes fluttering shut when he responds, despite his efforts to keep eye contact. "I'm yours Gerard, fuck."  
A dark grin spreads over Gerard's face just before he meets Frank with a bruising kiss. He sucks hard on Frank's lower lip, finishing the movement with a gentle tug with his teeth. "Yeah," he murmurs just before he stands up, pulling his shirt over his head. "Get on the bed. Hands and knees."  
Frank gets into position, listening as Gerard finishes undressing himself. He's facing towards the mirror, because he knows Gerard really gets off being able to see Frank's face in it. Gerard looks fucking _hungry_ as he climbs onto the bed behind Frank, his hands caressing the tattooed skin, like he can't help but _touch_. An open-mouthed kiss is presented to Frank's lower back before Gerard's head dips, almost disappearing from the mirror altogether. Frank's cock twitches as Gerard licks a broad stripe over his hole. It causes such an internal war when they do this, because as much as he loves when Gerard acts like this, takes control from him, he also loves being able to do what he wants, and that includes sticking his face between Gerard's cheeks, breathing in the thick, heady scent there before he fucks Gerard's tight hole with his tongue. It feels so good to be able to, like, fucking _unravel_ Gerard like that. Frank is pulled from his thoughts as a hand slides up between his thighs, wrapping around the base of his leaking cock. He drops his head, holding in his noises as well as he can, but _shit_ does that feel good.  
Gerard's tight fist moves in rhythm with his tongue, leaving Frank a trembling mess of limbs and want. He can feel his orgasm beginning in the pit of his gut and he moves closer to it with each second. That is, until Gerard completely stops touching him. Frank shifts backwards slightly and lets his eyes slip closed as he stops his body from following Gerard. He listens as Gerard pops open the cap on a bottle of lube, some kind they bought recently that tingles or some shit, Frank doesn't even know, but it felt fucking amazing the one time they got to use it. Frank was topping that time, though, and he's excited to know what the other end of things feels like. Just like he did earlier, Gerard pushes two fingers into Frank without warning, but this time his fingers are slicked up. They move inside of Frank, sure and agile, stretching him gently in preparation for Gerard's cock. The lube is weird, it cools, almost like when you suck in air while eating a mint, and Frank is hot everywhere, tiny beads of sweat collecting all over his body.  
"Fuck, Gee, I'm ready, come on," he grunts, forgetting himself momentarily. A stinging slap lands on his right ass cheek, and he yelps slightly at the contact.  
"Did I say you could speak?" Gerard snaps, but the strain in his voice is evident, and Frank knows that Gerard is just as ready as he is, wants this just as bad. Despite the possible repercussions, Frank feels the fingers withdraw, Gerard obviously too impatient to really punish him. He's joined by Gerard entire body as the older man drapes himself over Frank, lining himself up and halting his hips. He plants kisses over Franks shoulders, his breath coming in short, hot bursts. Frank gnaws on his lower lip, his eyebrows knitting together as he holds his breath, waiting on the promise of Gerard filling him up, thick and hard exactly what Frank wants right now. It burns a slow, satisfying pain when Gerard begins to push in, getting just the head inside before stopping again. Frank can take it, he knows Gerard knows this, and he's glad that the older man isn't pussyfooting around - sometimes what Frank needs is the stretch, and Gerard knows this better than anyone. "You can make noise. But don't speak," Gerard whispers before kissing the nape of Franks neck. He manages to get an arm around Frank's chest and pull him up so he's just on his knees, pressing the rest of the way inside in just one swift movement. Franks body follows the guiding movement, and he is overtaken by a high, keening moan. It's crazy how Gerard can seem so nervous or twitchy or unkempt most of the time, but then he's like this, each movement calculated and sure, each word thought out precisely before it leaves his mouth. Franks breath comes in quick gasps, spaced apart by little 'ah, ah's that come in time with each brisk snap of Gerard's hips. He's looking at Gerard's face in the mirror and is met by a strong gaze in the glass. Gerard's lips are red and wet, his hair sticking to his forehead and his jaw slack. He looks like the epitome of sex, really, and Frank slumps a little, completely overtaken by the heat coursing through his body. Gerard holds him up, though, his movements not even stuttering. "Look at yourself, God, you're so gorgeous," Gerard asserts gently, continuing as Frank does as he's told, though it's Goddamn difficult because the thrusts of the man behind him change angles, and each thrust sends fucking lightning through his body, causes sparks behind his eyes. "Come for me, Frankie, you can can't you? I don't even have to touch you, hmm, you're fucking - fucking stunning, God, Frankie.."  
Franks moans get higher in pitch and in volume, and it sounds like he's so fucking loud, but he doesn't even care, because Gerard is rolling his hips now, so he's fucking _kneading_ his prostate, his eyes never leaving the Frank in the mirror. Frank looks himself over - his stomach muscles taut under the skin, body glistening softly, Gerard's hand digging hard into one of his hips. His eyes glide up to look at mirror Gerard once again, who lets the corner of his mouth twitch upwards before he dips his head, sucking on a sensitive spot just underneath Franks ear. He makes it all of .02 seconds of staring before he crushes his eyes shut, his balls drawing up as he comes, making a mess of the blankets in front of him. Warm fluid slides down his pulsing cock and he can't catch his breath, his moans turning long and drawn out before they turn into gentle 'mm's.  
Gerard lets Frank bend forward, his upper stomach and chest resting in the wet spot on the blanket, his fucking cheek pushed up against the bed while his ass remains in the air. A hand presses between his shoulder blades, fingers spread and holding his body down against the mattress. Gerard moves faster now, and Frank is so spent, his arms hanging limply at his sides aside from his fingers curling tightly in towards his palms as Gerard continues fucking him. Frank is over-sensitive and he's whining gently each time Gerard buries himself again. "So fucking beautiful, baby, you look so good for me like this, so perfect.." Gerard continues mumbling into the thick bedroom air, and Frank can't even tell if Gerard is talking to him or to himself at this point. He can tell by the tightening of the hand on his hip that Gerard is close, and even though he's exhausted he lifts his ass a little to meet each thrust, his moaning sounds all but gone now. Just before he comes, Gerard pulls out completely, and Frank gasps at the empty feeling. Stripes of hot cum decorate his ass and he licks his lips as he tries to adjust to Gerard not filling him anymore. They sit in silence for a moment, two, before those familiar warm lips meet his lower back. Frank doesn't even move - he can't, he's so far gone, feeling used and content and still turned on because he can just never get enough of Gerard. The bed dips as the other man gets up. He listens to feet move into the bathroom and come back, the bed shifting yet again as Gerard gets back on it. A warm rag moves over his ass, his lower back, down between his legs to clean his sensitive dick, which causes him to twitch gently. Gerard grabs onto him, pulling him up to the top of the bed and under the covers. Franks eyes open just enough to look at Gerard before they close again. A hand pushes the hair back from his face, soft kisses following soon after. Gerard presses his lips to Franks forehead, eyelids, cheeks, along his jaw before reaching the destination of Frank's mouth. They kiss lazily for God knows how long, bodies pressed together, wrapped up in each other. Frank eventually swims to the surface of his mind, finding his way out of the haze that formed around his head. Gerard is saying things into Franks mouth, things like 'love you' and 'perfect' and 'Frankie, Frankie, Frankie.' Frank feels his lips stretch into a smile against Gerard's, a happy, high feeling rising in his lungs.  
"Love you, Gee," he mumbles, pulling back just enough to look up at the other boy. Gerard responds with a smile of his own, his eyes crinkling at the edges as one hand tucks stray hairs behind Frank's ears. He hums his agreement, kissing Frank again and pulling him impossibly closer. A quiet nagging gets Franks attention, reminding him that they need to clean up, at least take the top blanket off the bed, but he doesn't even care right now. He's fucking _happy._ He burrows his head into Gerard's neck, letting out a content sigh as he begins to drift towards sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, but I spent a lot of time planning for it and I feel like it's up to par! Any feedback is great, especially because I edited the work myself and might've missed something.


End file.
